


Sensei

by tossedwaves



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen, Naruto
Genre: Dimension Travel, Gen, Kakashi is confused and sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tossedwaves/pseuds/tossedwaves
Summary: Canon Kakashi and DoS!Kakashi switch places. Fun is not had.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Nara Shikako
Comments: 13
Kudos: 318
Collections: Dreaming of Sunshine Exchange 2020 C (Winter Round!)





	Sensei

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KuroHikaTsuchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroHikaTsuchi/gifts).



Kakashi wakes up in his apartment. So far, so normal. He doesn’t know why something feels off, but it does. And Kakashi has lived too long as a ninja to ignore his instincts when they tell him something is wrong. 

He sits up to take a stock of his room. Kunai under his pillow? Check. Half-rotten food on the table from the last time he attempted to eat at home? Check. Dog-patterned socks that were a gift from Gai? Also check. 

Hmmm. 

He looks over to his three picture frames on the mantel. Two are face-down and the third upright, so nothing out of the ordinary there. So what could it be?

But no, something is off about the photo. In a blink, Kakashi is across the room, Sharingan revealed and tomoe spinning. 

Where Shikako should have been in the team photo sits Shikako’s friend Sakura, as if she has every right to belong there. 

What in the world? Someone is playing a strange prank on him, and it isn’t funny. 

When he finds out who has snuck into his apartment to desecrate a photo of his students, heads will _roll_.

* * *

Kakashi breaks into the records office in Hokage Tower without a single qualm. 

Technically the Hokage is the only one who should have access to detailed records on each ninja in her force. 

But Kakashi stopped following technicalities long ago. They are irrelevant in importance to whatever this is. 

He woke up this morning to a strange kunoichi that he has never seen before in his team photo. And Kakashi knows all the ninja in the active force.

Something smells fishy. 

But the records bring more questions than answers. 

The kunoichi is Nara Shikako, and to all appearances, she is a member of Team Seven under Kakashi. Haruno Sakura was placed on another team that hadn’t passed its jounin’s evaluation. 

If Kakashi hated the hospital any less, he would check himself into the psych ward then and there. 

But as that would not solve the problem of his mysterious student, Kakashi decides to pay a visit to the Hokage.

* * *

“I must say, this is highly irregular, Kakashi. I’d been warned that you had some...eccentricities, but claiming that you have a student that doesn’t exist is a new one.”

Kakashi winces. For all that he and the Sandaime had their differences, at least there had been a rapport there. 

He and Tsunade do not have one yet, and he suspects that this is not the best way to go about getting one. Not one that he’d appreciate, anyway. 

There is eccentric, and then there is...this. 

Well, desperate times call for desperate measures. 

“I swear on my father’s grave that I am dead serious.” He has never sworn that oath before, but the safety of his students calls for it. “I woke up this morning to find that one of my students has supposedly never existed. I don’t know what could be wrong, but I have several ideas.”

He could think of nothing else this morning except what could have gone wrong. 

Tsunade does not appear to want to kick him right this second, so Kakashi continues. 

“SenseI once mentioned a theory of his, that there are parallel universes with minor differences. In a situation like this, it seems possible. He said there were theoretically seals that could transport people to another space and time.”

Tsunade’s brows lower. “I see. For some strange reason, I believe you. I’ll call Jiraiya back to Konoha to see what he has to say. In the meantime, pretend that all is normal. Team training with Sakura and all.”

* * *

Kakashi leaves Tsunade’s office with the assurance that Jiraiya will look into his situation. But for now—training. 

This strange Team Seven with Nara Shikako instead of Haruno Sakura is waiting for him. 

“You’re late!”

“Maa, maa, I got lost on the road of life.” He never suspected to mean that line so literally. 

While his erstwhile students squint at him, Kakashi takes the opportunity to observe them. Naruto appears the same as usual, though Sasuke looks slightly less terrible. Seeing Itachi again has done him no favors. Perhaps that has not happened to this one...?

The strange kunoichi sits in the middle, oblivious to his contemplation. She wears practical clothes with the Nara mon, and her unassuming aura completely contrasts with the frankly surprisingly high stats she had in her file. 

The way the three of them sit peacefully together with her in the middle says a lot. He doesn’t remember his team _ever_ doing that. Something in his chest hurts. 

These students look like a team in the way his never have. 

A hesitant voice asks, “Are you sure you’re alright, sensei? After being in the hospital so long...” The kunoichi winces. 

Perhaps Itachi did attack, after all. He had no idea how similar this world was to his own, besides his swapped students. 

The way Naruto and Sasuke look at Shikako in concern has him wondering. In what world would Sasuke look at someone else in concern after Itachi is mentioned?

This one, apparently.

* * *

Kakashi goes to meet his new students. He hopes this strange occurrence won’t last. Once again, he wishes that sensei were here to help. 

Minato would have been so excited for his theory to be proven right. 

He also would have been a hell of a lot better than Jiraiya in fixing this. The Toad Sage knows a lot about sealing, but space-time was never his area of expertise. 

At least Jiraiya is here to help, though. 

But, in the meantime...

He wants to see what Naruto and Sasuke plus Sakura can do.

* * *

Not much, apparently. 

Kakashi winces. Their teamwork is severely lacking. 

It looks like he needs to give Shikako more credit for keeping their team together than he already does. That, or his counterpart is even more of a mess here. 

But how can he stand for this teamwork?

“Alright, you three are doing team building exercises today.” ANBU initiation drills should do the trick. 

Their shocked faces bring him a sadistic kind of joy. 

“Sensei, you’re going to teach us today?”

...or not. Really, what has his counterpart been doing with them?

* * *

Kakashi’s strange mood is noticed by the unknown kunoichi. 

She sidles up to him as he mumbles, “Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto could never...”

Shikako gives him an odd look with eyes that seem to see far, far too much. Kakashi has not felt this examined in years. 

“I’m sure you did all you could.”

Kakashi does not know what to say. It seems that he really hasn’t. For all his emphasis on teamwork, his team really isn’t much of one. 

Not that this kunoichi could possibly know anything about that. 

Still, it makes him wonder.


End file.
